Liquid Dream
by KillCupido
Summary: Neuro doesn't submit to anyone or anything. But he can dream and sleep and dream again. Written in response to scherrymouse aka Schermionie's Rarepair Challenge on LJ. Sasazuka/Neuro. Yes, in that order.


**Rating: **M**  
Summary: **Neuro doesn't submit to anyone or anything. But he can dream and sleep and dream again. Written in response to scherrymouse aka Shermionie's Rarepair Challenge on LJ.  
**Pairing(s): **Sasazuka/Neuro. Yes, in that order.**  
Genre: **Humor, Romance  
**Warning: **Drunk!Neuro, set after the grandpa died. You know, the grandpa who crawls up to the underwear of little girls? That guy.**  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. Chocolate, anyone? |++++|  
**AN: **Written in response to sherrymouse aka Shermionie's Rarepair Challenge on LJ. And surprise, I didn't choose Sasazuka/Yako for it! Instead, I decided to give a try at a few things: Sasazuka/Neuro and smut, though it isn't very graphic. I have no idea if Neuro even CAN be drunk, but let's assume he can be.

**Liquid Dream**

Neuro doesn't want to submit to anyone or anything. It's in his nature to be the top of anything, everything and nothing is going to change that. Nothing. He thinks. But everything is blurry and he is cold. He buries his head into his arms, hoping it will be warmer.

"Neuro. I just brought Yako-chan home and she told me you- What's with all these bottles? Hey, are you awake? Neuro, answer me."

Such a nice voice, deep and smooth. But he doesn't want to answer, doesn't want anything, really. He just buries his head deeper into his arms and makes a sound, pleading, whimpering. Strange, he never made such a sound before. A sound unbecoming of a demon his status. But he doesn't want to think about status, or how he is going to kill Slave Number Two for bringing that liquid –_was it sherry, tequila or that cheap drink called beer?_- that makes him so strange, or how very nice that voice is. Who was it again? He doesn't remember. _So nice_.

He hears a chuckle and a hand touches his shoulder, shaking him a little bit, "You're a sleepy drunk? Never thought you would be. Come on, let's move you to a better place. I doubt that chair is very comfortable."  
Neuro thinks that sounds very nice. The place where the hand touched him glows with warmth. It tingles a bit. He likes the chuckle too. And the smell of cigarettes and mint and, _oh_, he remembers, _it's Sasazuka_. And that's nice too.

When he wakes up, Neuro is on the couch. But while the couch is normally pretty comfortable, it isn't now. He wonders why and looks around, _where is the missing element? _A hand, Sasazuka's, touches him again, his forehead this time and suddenly, everything feels better, warmer.  
"You awake now?" Sasazuka asks, his hand stroking his hair. Neuro doesn't answer, almost sleeping again. The soft touch makes him remember a time where the Demon World didn't seem so bad, where a warm touch was still common, before he grew up. When he was still safe. The slight tug doesn't wake him, nor does the sudden creak of the couch. He just reaches out to the warmth that wasn't there before and sleeps again, sinking into dreams and images, in which Sasazuka is just there, enough to make him feel safe again in the big, bad world.

When he wakes up again, Neuro is on Sasazuka's lap. Sasazuka is still touching him, his chest, face, everywhere. When he sees that Neuro is awake, he smiles a little bit and whispers that everything is alright, kissing him on the temple, cheek, mouth. His hand is resting between Neuro's legs, touch him lightly and sending ripples of pleasure up his spine. It feels very nice and it's easy to believe that everything is alright. He whimpers quietly –_such a weak sound but who is going to tell?_- and feels Sasazuka's breath hitch, hot against his skin. His other hand, which was on his chest –_when did Sasazuka remove his jacket?-_ wanders down, but stops just above his hip.  
"Is it alright if I…" Sasazuka doesn't finish his sentence. He doesn't need to. His erection against Neuro's thigh is loud enough. And Neuro knows what he wants, what they _both_ want. So he presses down, making the inspector groan softly, and reaches for his face, kissing him. Sasazuka understands and kisses back. His tongue feels nice in Neuro's mouth and he moans, asking for something more. Suddenly, Neuro isn't on his lap anymore but on the couch again and a hot trail of kisses is made from his mouth to his neck, to his chest, lower, _lower_. And then Neuro doesn't think how nice those kisses are feeling or anything else, he's lost in a whirl of a hot mouth, probing fingers and a whispering voice, which words he can't understand, but are still so very nice.

Neuro moans, almost screams when he comes the first time. He does scream when Sasazuka enters him and groans when he feels Sasazuka coming inside of him while moaning his name, but when he comes himself a second later, he can't recall a thing of what he did. All he remembers is that at the end of it, he feels better than ever before, slick against a warm body, safe and warm.

When he wakes up in the morning, Neuro can't really recall anything what he did in the evening before. He doesn't know where those hickeys came from or why he is so sore and why that feels good. He does remember the warmth and safety and- Slave Number Two is _so_ dead! He sits up and wishes he didn't when the soreness turns into a downright _pain_ in his ass (no pun intended). Neuro slowly stands up and walks out the office. He has work to do and they include humiliating a stupid slave.

When they encounter the criminal, spouting something about the Seven Lights, Yako asks, pleads him to do something, _to save Mutsuki_. But Neuro knows that if Sasazuka can even make a demon feel safe, he can certainly save a little girl of a delusional idiot. The fact he irritates Slave Number Two is just a bonus.


End file.
